Delightful Children From Down the Lane
"That's Down the Laaane..." --The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, correcting Tommy Gilligan. 'The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, or DCFDTL for short, '''are five conceited "perfectly behaved" children bent on the destruction of the Kids Next Door Organization and the supremacy of adults over children. The DCFDTL are, for all intents and purposes, one single being; they always speak in perfect synchronization and stand together in group formation at all times.Their known names are: Bruce (short, blonde boy), Lenny (helmet boy), David (tall, brunette boy), Ashley (tall, blonde girl) and Ogie (brunette girl). Biography Although the Delightful Children are in service of Father, they are seen acting independently from him just as often as not. The Delightful Children rarely partake in direct physical combat, usually sending other villains to do their work and controlling large combat machines, making themselves weak. They make more appearances in the series than any other villain, and more than any character other than the five members of Sector V. It is revealed in ''Operation: Z.E.R.O. that the Delightful Children are none other than the operatives of the legendary "lost sector" of the KND, Sector Z. They were captured by Father and placed in his first prototype Delightfulization Chamber, which had much stronger effects than intended and completely destroyed the children's individual identities, creating the hive mind that is the DCFDTL and destroying the unstable machine. Shortly after this is revealed, the Delightful Children are re-commissioned by Re-commissioning Module, restoring them to their former selves as KND operatives Numbuhs 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5. However, the effects of delightfulization were so powerful that any reversion is temporary, and the re-commissioning module's effects wear off during the final battle on the moon base. Sector Z's final words to Numbuh 1 as the delightfulization takes hold again are "Tell... the Kids Next Door... that we miss them!" The Delightful Children celebrate "their" birthday five times a year, as they are technically five people. Each time, they prepare a delicious cake which they intend to eat it without sharing with any other kids and force their "guests" to watch as they do so. Sector V personally attempts to stop them from eating their cake at all costs whenever they celebrate their birthday, which occurs six times throughout the series and composes a recurring storyline, throughout which this simplistic scenario is repeated with several variations and exaggerated to absurd lengths. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.F.I.V.E., Father creates a moon-sized ice cream cake for his children and attempts to destroy all other ice cream in the universe, planning to have all the children in the world watch as they eat the last ice cream in existence). In each of these episodes, the cake is stolen, destroyed or in some way rendered inedible for the Delightful Children, save for Operation: S.I.X., where Numbuh 2 is tricked into personally delivering their cake to them. This leads to Numbuh 362 giving the mission to Sector W in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. In Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., it was revealed that the Delightful Children were responsible for making Numbuh 1 bald, which was done in such a way that his hair would never grow back. This occurred shortly before he joined the KND, and is never shown and only briefly mentioned, leaving the circumstances of the incident up to the imagination of the viewer. Their first appearance was in Operation: C.A.K.E.D., the very first episode of the series after No P in the Ool and the first installment in the aforementioned "C.A.K.E.D." series. Their connection to Father was first revealed in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., also the latter's first appearance, in which he gives them use of the "Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" and the Age-Changing Cigar from Operation: C.A.B.L.E.T.V.. Using these items, the Delightful Children successfully destroy Sector V's treehouse and turn Numbuh 1 into an adult. The DCFDTL are obsessed with behaving properly and wish to become adults as soon as possible. In Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., they make a deal with Chad to let the students of his middle school enslave the students of Gallagher Elementary in exchange for being "promoted" to middle school level, thereby becoming "that much closer to glorious adulthood." In Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., they attempt to destroy the Fountain of Youth in order to prevent anyone from remaining a kid forever. When startled, the Delightful Children become disoriented and briefly cease their synchronization with each other. In Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., Lenny, the child with the helmet, is apparently revealed to be an undercover KND operative and leaves the DCFDTL to assist the team during their attack on the coffee rig, during which time he functions independently and acts like a normal kid. However, this is revealed to be a ruse, and Lenny returns to the Delightful Children towards the end of the episode. Even after this is revealed, Lenny alone is responsible for the error that causes the Delightful Children's defeat, for which the other four call him an idiot, which could mean he might be still against their plans. In Operation: I.T., the Delightful Children betray their "father" in order to stop his plan to spread broccoli throughout the world to force feed to children, which even they are against, because they are still children, and even they hate broccoli, so they help Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 to stop Father The last we see of the Delightful Children is in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., in which they are on a scavenger hunt to retrieve their cake. When Numbuh 1 returns to the amusement park with Father's pipe, the children begin to battle him for it, and end up on a log-river ride. They get him into a hold and are about to end him once and for all, when Nigel grabs onto a sign, while the delightful children are hit by it. Their last words are a sad "No," and is their last line in the show, before screaming as they fall into a broken part of the ride, and into a giant toilet below. However, they come back when escaped. They might have survived because they survived in Operation: L.O.V.E. The DCFDTL are based off Sector V. Appearances All five children have icy, light blue eyes. They wore school uniforms; the three boys are wearing blue uniforms with gray badges and white shirts underneath, red ties, blue pants, and brown shoes. While the two girls wear white dresses with light blue lines, pink socks, and white shoes. One boy (Bruce) has blond hair similar to Numbuh 4. Another boy (Lenny) is African-American, and wears a red football helmet with a white stripe on the middle. Another boy (David) is tall and has brunette hair that covers his eyes. A girl has sandy, blonde hair while wearing a pink bow. And another girl is chubby, and has dark brown braid hair. Personality The Delightful Children from Down the Lane are emotionless, creepy, and evil, but delightful. They were more emotionless and cool-minded in the first few seasons, unless their plans are thwarted by the Kids Next Door. In later seasons, they show more emotion such as irritation, and become more insane in destroying their enemies. Even though they act as one single being, they acknowledge that they are 5 seperate people that have individual names (as proved in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.), and can act individually. Trivia *The Delightful Children are similar to both the possessed alien children from Village of the Damned ''and ''Children of the Damned and the children from John Wyndham's novel The Midwich Cuckoos. *On a similar matter, Sector V does a perfect impersonation of the Delightful Children as seen in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. (to which Lenny comments, "Wow, you guys are good!"). This may be a reference to how Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 & 5 are voiced by the same actors as the DCFDTL. *In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.T.W.O., one of the Delightful Children's eyes are seen not to be sky blue along with the others when he was looking up. (Tall Brunette boy, David.) As well when his pants were being ripped off by Sector V in Operation: B.U.T.T.. But throughout the series, his eyes are hidden by his long hair and/or eyes remain sky blue. *The Delightful Children seem to display some acting skills as seen in Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. when they were disguised as Sector V. *Sadly, it is never shown what happened when Father delightfulized Sector Z and their reaction. *The Delightful Children in rare situations can split up, as seen in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. *The DCFDTL share skin colours and body types with the Sector V operatives: **The blond-haired boy (Bruce) has the same skin as Numbuh 1 and the body type of Numbuh 4. **The blond (Ashley) has Numbuh 2's skin and Numbuh 3's body type. **The tall brunette boy (David) shares Numbuh 3's skin tone and Numbuh 5's body type. **The helmet kid (Lenny) has been seen with brown skin, like Numbuh 5, while his body type is similar to Numbuh 1's. **The braid girl (Ogie) shares Numbuh 4's skin color and Numbuh 2's body type. *Their real names are (starting with the bow girl and in a spiral to your right, ending at the blond guy): Ashley, David, Lenny, Ogie and Bruce. *In Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., the DCFDTL password to the coffee rig is sheep, because they act like sheep. See Also *DCFDTL's Birthday-Cake Plights *Sector Z Gallery dcfdtl posing like a boss.png|Posing like a Boss(s) (From Operation: I.T.) Delightful Children.png|From The Grim Adventures of KND It's Over Nigel Uno.png|"It's over Nigel Uno!" - cue their villainous breakdown DelightfulChildren.png|From Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. DCFDTL_as_Sector_V_by_cutelittledizzymae.jpg|As Sector V from_Down_The_Lane.jpg|Delightful Children Smiling Delightfullsscared.jpg|Delightful Children is scared sectorzishot.jpg|Long Lost Members Of The KND Sector Z Delightful Children.jpg Images .jpg|From Operation: B.U.T.T. Images (6).jpg|Lenny Category:Villains Category:Child Villains Category:Sectors Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Characters Category:Operatives Category:Males Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Delightfulized Children